1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports goggles, more particularly sports goggles used in skiing or a motorcycle tour.
2. Prior Art
Conventional sports goggles of this type have been known as those with a ventilation fan system in order to prevent clouding of a goggle lens or an eyeglass lens for correcting the eyesight of a wearer of goggles.
The foregoing ventilation fan system includes a ventilation fan unit, a power supply unit and a switch unit. One example is shown in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-19787, which has all of these units in an upper peripheral wall area of the goggle frame. Another example is shown in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-23073, which has only the ventilation fan unit in the center area of the upper peripheral wall and the power supply unit and the switch unit are provided on one side of a headband (or a strap) near the goggle frame.
However, the above conventional sports goggles have drawbacks. For instance, the sports goggles in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-19787, in which all of the ventilation unit, the power supply unit and the switch unit are provided in the upper peripheral wall area, provide poor cushioning property and inferior comfort. Furthermore, the upper peripheral wall area does not have enough space for an opening and this results in less air-flow from the upper peripheral wall and causes poor ventilation efficiency. In addition, in this type of sports goggles, since the switch unit is provided in the upper peripheral wall area, when a wearer has the goggles on and manipulates the switch unit, he or she must raise his or her hand up to above his or her eyes and this manipulation is often not easy.
On the other hand, in the conventional sports goggles in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-23073, since the power supply unit and the switch unit are provided on one side of the strap near the goggle frame, this side becomes heavier than the other side. This deteriorates the weight balance when a wearer has the goggles on and provides uncomfortable fitting to the wearer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide sports goggles in which the above drawbacks are eliminated. More particularly it is an object of the present invention to provide sport goggles which produces a high comfortability, a high ventilation efficiency, an easy manipulation of a ventilation fan system, and guarantees a well weight balance and a good fitting on a wearer.
In order to achieve the above object, sports goggles of the present invention includes a goggle frame, a goggle lens fitted in the goggle frame, and a strap coupled to the goggle frame at coupling positions on the right and left sides of the goggle frame. On an upper portion of the goggles frame is provided a ventilation fan unit for a ventilation fan system. One of lateral end areas below the coupling positions of the strap is provided with a power supply unit for the ventilation fan system, and the other area is provided with a switch unit therefor.
In the sports goggles of the present invention, the goggle frame includes openings respectively on the upper portion, and the lateral right and left end areas below the coupling positions of the strap. With keeping a ventilation state through these openings, the sport goggles have the ventilation fan unit, the supply power unit and the switch unit.
In the sport goggles of the present invention, the ventilation fan unit, the power supply unit, and the switch unit are detachably provided to these respective openings.
Further, in the sports goggles of the invention, the switch unit includes an operation switch and a misoperation preventive switch for the ventilation fan provided in the ventilation fan unit. The operation switch can be manipulated from outside of the goggle frame and the misoperation preventive switch can be manipulated from inside of the goggle frame.
Moreover, in the sports goggles of the present invention, a step is formed on the inside of the upper peripheral edge area of the goggle lens. Along with the step, electric wiring or printed wiring extending from the ventilation fan unit to the power supply unit and the switch unit is provided.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.